


Fred and I

by Niffler16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forever, Hogwarts, Love, Romance, battleofhogwarts, imagine, truelove, wizardingwar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niffler16/pseuds/Niffler16
Summary: Hey, this is my english version of my already published story "Mein Leben mit Fred Weasley".It's all about Fred and you and how you live through the time before, during and after the Battle of Hogwarts.I hope you'll like it! :)
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You
Kudos: 2





	Fred and I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is one of my first stories on here, I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> English isn't my first language, so please don't be bothered by my mistakes. :)

Monday, 27 April 1998  
"Dear diary, with everything that's been going on lately, I've decided to write down everything that's going on to keep a cool head. The problem is that I don't even know where to start. Let's just start with the fact that everything has gone downhill since HE came back. Harry, Hermione and Ron are out there somewhere trying to find all those Horcruxes. We have not received any sign of life from them for three months now, but we hope they are still well and safe. We all do not even want to consider that this is probably not entirely true. My parents and I distance ourselves more and more from the outside world, we avoid going out as best we can, as it gets more dangerous every day. The streets are crowded with Death Eaters, which are only hoping for you to do something wrong so they can take you to the ministry or get you killed right on the spot. It's not easy sitting at home all the time, only hoping that someone will put an end to this whole situation soon. But Harry, who has the burden of ending it all on his shoulders, has it even harder. After all these months without a glimmer of hope, it's not easy for even my usually optimistic parents to hold on to some positive thoughts. The only person who’s bringing cheer and hope to my life is Fred. He's always been my gleam of hope. Even when all I can think about is how terrible everything is, he comes along and just makes me laugh again. And even now, in the hardest of all hard times, he makes me think of better times. Better times, like the day at Hogwarts when Gryffindor had finally won the house cup again, or better times like the night at the Yule Ball, when Fred finally asked me if I would go to Hogsmeade with him. I like to remember those moments when everything seemed perfect for a moment. We all want to be able to collect happy memories and finally get back to a normal life. But when will this finally happen?"

I looked at my wall clock placed above my desk and slowly made my way to the Burrow as Fred would be off work soon. Arriving there, I saw Molly standing at the kitchen window looking out over the fields. Every day at 6:00 p. m. she did this, frozen with fear that Arthur wouldn't come home. Even the always good-humoured Weasley-family was not the same at such a time. At 6:15 p.m. Fred and George finally stood in front of the Burrow, but there was no sign of Arthur. Relieved that Fred was okay, I threw myself into a earnest hug, while Fred just stared at me rather confused. "I just missed you. ", was the only thing I could say. When the front door opened again, Molly immediately stormed out of the kitchen and complained to Arthur about how worried she was about him. As we did every evening, we sat at the kitchen table for some time. But where once were heated conversations about all kind of things, in this time was silence. When it got unbearable, Fred and left the kitchen table and went to the upper floor of the Burrow to get to Fred's room. When the door behind us closed, Fred pulled me in for a passionate kiss, while I met him with a surprised look. " I've missed you too", he replied. The next morning, I went back home after a not very chatty and rather depressed breakfast, where my parents were already expecting me. Every time I went to the Burrow, my parents were afraid I wouldn't come back in one piece. After the Death Eaters paid the Weasleys an unpleasant visit last month, they were even more worried about me. But I just can't all lock myself up at home and not see Fred. For my parents, this doesn't seem impossible, but for me it's not even worth the thought. I will stand by my friends and – if necessary – even to the bitter end. Even if at the end of this another wizarding war will await us, I will be there and fight for what’s right at Harry's side, and even if it may not be right for my parents. The days go by unbelievably fast lately, even if each day seems to drag itself into infinity first. There has been a suspicious silence about HIM and his death eaters lately, and we all know that this does not mean good. But at least we know that he hasn't been able to catch Harry, Hermione and Ron – otherwise the whole world of wizards would have already known.

Friday, 1. May 1998  
"Dear diary, this time I’m not writing to tell a lot of news, but rather out of boredom. In the last few days, there were no more Death Eaters to be seen anywhere on the streets, let alone Snatchers, who were always on the lookout. HE is probably arranging his next move right now, and it certainly won't involve anything good for us. There is nothing we can do except wait and see – and I feel completely helpless here. He may even have Harry in his power already and we just don't know about it yet. Although that thought sends a shiver down my spine, I have no choice but to consider that as well. Fred and his family are now staying with their Aunt Muriel to protect themselves from further Death Eater attacks. I can barely get a night of sleep because of the fear of being woken up with horrible news. "

While I was getting ready for bed in the evening, I already had a feeling of unease, but what was I supposed to do? At half past twelve I was still awake and decided to make a quick phone call to Fred and hear if they were all right. I was able to calm down, when I heard his voice in the other end and my weird feeling faded away when Fred assured me that they were safe. After the conversation, I was finally able to glide into a gentle dream and gain some strength. While I was still half asleep, my parents suddenly rushed in by the door and shouted blurry words into the room. When I finally understood what it was all about - that Harry, Hermione and Ron had arrived at Hogwarts and were now rounding up the Order - we immediately made our way to the Hog's Head to get into Hogwarts via its secret passageway. As we crawled through the tunnel and finally saw the rooms of the castle, I felt like I was stabbed into the heart. The once bright and beautiful castle, which felt like home only a while ago, was now a place of darkness. But instead of thinking about this, we had to hurry to finally find Harry and the rest of the Order. When we arrived in the great hall, I finally saw Fred and the whole Order, who had probably been expecting us. At Fred's side I felt safe, but the fear still took over. Professor McGonagall took over and assigned various tasks for us to protect Hogwarts at our best. The students of Slytherin, who, like all the other students, were assembled in the hall, vehemently refused to assist Harry and were then taken to the dungeons on McGonagall's order. We looked at each other and started to storm out to protect the castle from the intruders. With all the protective spells we tried to withstand the explosive dark spells. Meanwhile, Harry was trying to find the Horcrux and Hermione and Ron were trying to destroy one they had already found as quickly as they could. Now that it was time for the Order to separate as well, so that we could all pursue our own tasks, I found it hard to let Fred go. He and George were supposed to block the secret passages of the castle and I was supposed to take care of more protection spells with my parents. I couldn’t help myself and tears stood in my eyes and also Fred seemed to be concerned. When the two of them really had to leave us, Fred pulled me into a hug, which I would never ever have preferred to leave again. " Take good care of yourselves, I love you," he whispered to me. " You too," and a sad smile was the last thing he heard and saw before they passed through the front door of the castle and slowly got out of view. I was terrified that any of us would not survive today but quitting now was not an option.  
Gradually, the protective shields broke over us and there was nothing we could do to stop the Death Eaters from reaching the grounds we stood on. Countless curses were swirling after us as we tried to find our way into safety. But it was in vain – we had to face the fight. I had lost my sense of time, whether it had been hours or just minutes of fending off curses, I couldn't tell. In an unconcentrated moment, a curse hit my hand, I didn't know what spell it was, but my hand started to bleed heavily. Even though my parents wanted me to stop for a moment, I couldn't get out of the fight. It got worse the longer I tried to fight back. People who didn’t survive their fight were laying around us, or some who were seriously injured. In the fight, the enemies got us closer and closer to the castle in order to get reinforcements. In the castle you could hear how huge pieces of stone came crashing down from walls and buried magicians beneath them. The thought made me sick and I just wanted to run away. Suddenly Voldemort's voice rang and he announced that there would be a pause of fighting and the Death Eaters began to retreat. In the meantime, Harry was asked to sacrifice himself to prevent more deaths and injuries. When this break started, I immediately went looking for Fred and my friends to see if everyone was okay.  
As I searched floor by floor, hoping to finally find someone, the worst thoughts went through my mind. " What if … – what if..." Shaking off these thoughts, I made my way to the floor, where the Room of Requirement was located, in order to continue searching. But as I walked through the lifeless corridors, I heard a wall exploding around the next corner and a terrible outcry was heard. Driven mad by the adrenaline that rushed through me, I ran down the hallway, where I saw what I had already feared. In the corner of my eye I saw a Death Eater leave, but I couldn’t have cared less about him. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw a redhead among the heavy pieces of stone. Before the huge pile, Percy pushed piece after piece of stone to the side with his hands. I watched him in a numbness, until I finally came back to my thoughts and smashed the pile of rocks into the corner with a swing of my wand. Percy gave me a suffering look as I was able to look at the face of the redhead leaning against the wall for the first time. My gut already told me who it was, but when I was able to look at him, my whole world crashed down and I began to stumble. Fred, no…", I walked up to him, sobbing, and I couldn't understand what had just happened. " If only I had gotten to that floor faster, then …". I had even heard the Death Eater blow up the wall behind him, and the terrible outcry was Fred's last cry for help.  
"We, we have to get him out of here …", Percy said as he approached me slowly. My heart broke into a thousand pieces as I took a closer look at Fred’s face. His last laughter on his lips he leaned there and stared into nothingness – crumbles of rocks still laying all over him. I sat down next to him and took his bloody hand into mine. I sobbed loudly as I leaned my head against his shoulder. Percy just stood there as if he hadn't realized what had just happened here. After a few minutes, I got up and Percy and I took him to the Great Hall, where a hospital ward had been built in the meantime. When I saw George entering the room, an ice cold shiver went down my spine. His gaze became rigid and he looked at me confused as Percy was stuttering and crying while he tried to find the right words. I was no longer able to listen to the others, my attention was only directed at him. He is and has always been my true love. What would I do without him? My life had been completely destroyed within minutes. Around me, Molly talked to Fred that all of this couldn't be true, and that he should just wake up, please. But we knew that this would never happen again. Before we would take him away from here, everyone said a few words to him, trying to gain some composure. I’m not even sure what had happened this day besides Harry’s sacrifice and his victory. But I didn't even want to hear it – Fred was dead – and that was the only thing I needed to remember. Every morning I surprised myself again with the thought that this was just a dream, but when I looked into the faces of the other Weasleys, I knew that this was the dark reality. I spent the week after the battle in the Burrow to say some goodbyes before I went back home and I had no reason to visit the Weasleys anymore because it would only break my heart all over again- Fred's funeral, like those of the other deceased from the battle, took place at the Hogwarts grounds. I stayed in the background to be completely undisturbed. After the funeral, the Weasleys were still standing at the grave and as they made their way home one by one, I too slowly walked towards the white marble stone. Only George stood there, as if he had been waiting for me. " He loved you like no other could, I hope you know that", he explained to me with a hearty smile on his familiar but at the same time so strange face. I couldn't give him more than a nod as an answer, but that was enough for him, because that's how George made his way back to the Burrow. I stood there for some time, until I, too, made myself on my way home now.

Years later, I would still wake up in the middle of the night, wanting to call Fred, until I realized that he wasn't going to be the one answering the phone, and it would not be his voice, which I could hear at the other end. Every day I miss him more, but in my heart I know Fred will always be with me. I didn't leave the house for weeks until my parents sent me to therapy to deal with what had happened. It helped me, but it couldn’t bring back Fred. MY Fred.

Two months after the battle, I found out I was expecting a child. At first, I wasn't sure if this was a curse or a blessing. It would remind me even more of him every day. The little one would certainly look a lot like Fred, probably even have his ginger hair or his laughter – which could take away all your sorrow. But it would be a part be of him – a part that he left here for me – a part of him that would be here forever. And of course, I wanted to have that part of him here with me, a child that Fred would never see grow up, but a child that he could protect the most from up there.  
Molly and all the others in Fred's family were delirious with joy, although it would certainly break their hearts, like it did to mine. Molly and Arthur certainly could have never even dreamed of being given their first grandchild from their deceased son. At the beginning of next year, a stunning and healthy Fred was finally born. He was my blessing. George, who became Fred's Godfather, balled at first, as did all of us, his eyes out, because I called the little one Fred, but I knew there was nothing I could do to make him as happy.

"Fred would be so proud of you two. … He is proud of you two.", George said smiling as I was rocking little Fred to sleep. And when I heard George talk about Fred, I had tears in my eyes again. George and I always got along well, but after Fred died, I knew that I could never love or want to love someone the way I loved Fred then and still loved today. The only exception will always be our little Freddie, who brought back the light into my life that once only his father could show me. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:  
> Thank you so much for reading my story, I hope you liked it (I loved writing it!).  
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you liked or what you didn’t like about it - oh and I would be soo happy if you would leave me a kudo if you liked it :D.  
> Please tell me some recommendations too if you have any! :D


End file.
